


Undisclosed Desires

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, eroticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius had waited, fear of breaking that young soul even further with the passion he wished to share. He wanted to gauge how far he could take this boy, but would such break him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> The muse for this was : Muse, undisclosed desires and  
> A pic I saw on deviantart by Katinkameserant.

The boy was new to Venice, he could tell. He kept seeing winter plains in his dreams, a winter wonderland where he was running before being captured. The child was thin from not eating and heartsick from all he'd been through. Marius had wrapped the auburn child in his cloak before setting him on the bed. He'd let him sleep for as long as he needed.  
As he'd entered the bath in his abundantly large room he heard rustling and saw reddish locks and liquid brown eyes looking around his new surroundings. He smiled at the boy, large eyes watching him curiously. Motioning for the boy to come over, he moved closer to the edge of the bath. The child did, a bit nervously. Marius kept catching fragments of memory from the boy...'You're mine.'  
Amadeo had woken up from the odd dream to see Marius in the bath that was in their room. He wasn't sure if he'd dreamed it or if the magician had sent the dream to him. ' It was the first night you came here.' The voice was Marius, but it was telepathic. "Why such a dream as this?" He asked, getting up and stretching. "Come to me as you did that night and I'll show you." He replied, applying the oils to his hair that scented them.  
His apprentice did as requested. He noted the difference, the sureness of his step as he stood next to the bath. "Well?" He laughed at the haughtiness in the tone. "Take off your clothes and come here. You won't get anything more until you do." Marius pointed to the place Amadeo would sit and talk with him in the bath as they'd done on numerous occasions. The redhead sighed before beginning to strip off his clothes. Marius was a little more playful tonight, he noted.  
As he sat down his master came towards him, kissing him. "Have you reconciled your past?" The question angered him. "What does that even mean, sir?" He retorted, a bit of an edge to his words. "Such anger over such a simple question? I would know if you've remembered anything else and placed it in your memories is all." His tone was gentle. Amadeo had played the wicked little monster with an angels face to everyone else, but Marius had the power to see past that. The soul of the innocent was still there, fractured in ways he could only guess could be repaired.  
Amadeo looked away quickly from the blue gaze. "No, I haven't.."He whispered. Marius placed a gentle kiss on his pupils brow. " Don't worry over such. These memories will come in time." He kissed his companion, trailing kisses down to his shoulder, his hand placed between the young mans legs. Anger quickly turned to a hesitant lust. He'd only ever did foreplay with the young mortal, fear of hurting him or scaring him keeping him from more. He'd refrained from drinking from the boy or giving him blood. He didn't know how one that had been through so much would take to it.  
He pulled his pupil up and further into the bath, turning him to face away from him. He'd tasted him that first night and desired so much to do it again. 'I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide. I want to reconcile this violence in your heart.' The teen, under his passion, moaned. "Yess.." He kissed his neck before gently nibbling. He felt the tension tighten around his heart, his excitement straining.  
He turned him , blue eyes locking onto amber.He leaned in, catching his apprentice's scent. "Tonight will be your first with me fully. Don't be scared by what you see in me." He'd whispered it into the shell of the boys ear, causing him to flush. " I want this." he heard him moan. Wrapping his arms around his young lover, he picked him up out of the water. Amadeo instinctively wrapped his legs around the taller man. Marius allowed the blood to come into his mouth before kissing him.  
Amadeo tensed, but accepted the kiss. His mind was in a swoon over the erotic mixture he felt enter him. Marius placed his hand up in the curls of his lover's hair, gently pulling his head back and breaking the kiss to trail down the neck once more. His fangs pierced the spot where he'd first drank. A volley of thoughts assaulted him from the boy in his arms. The pain of a past he couldn't remember, the smell of dirt and filth, the cold. He banished these thoughts. 'I'll make you feel pure again. I want to exorcise these demons from your past." He could feel the mask breaking, the wall that he'd placed up to keep the world and all its horrors out. He reached a brink before pulling away, seeing the intoxicated look on his pupils face.  
As swiftly as he could move he brought them to the bed. He'd kissed all of the boy he could, feeling both of them swollen with the passion. He'd use oils this first time, trying to not scare the cherub beneath him lest he fly away from the blood play vampires tended to enjoy. He could tell Amadeo had wanted this for awhile and secretly smiled at the desire he'd hidden so well beyond that dark and cold mask he wore. It nearly hid the innocence he held... nearly. "Relax. I'll make you feel good." The words sent shivers down his spine.  
He gently placed his hand under his companion, allowing a finger to slip into the concealed orifice. Amadeo gasped,squirming uneasily. He leaned in, allowing the blood to flow between them once more. As he moved in and out of his lover he felt the boy relax slowly, hesitantly. 'Even in this you're afraid of being hurt?' He kept the thought to himself,placing butterfly kisses all over the angelic face instead. "Master.." Amadeo whispered, the need apparent in his eyes. "Soon love." He whispered back. He reached down, caressing the hardness of his companion. He used his weight and taller build to keep the boy still and steady, allowing the rhythm he started to take him to his climax.  
His apprentice, his lover, his... he knew he'd claim this boy for eternity,no matter what he tried to tell himself. Not yet, but soon. Amadeo was trying to catch his breath and slow his rapidly beating heart,the sweat that broke out over him scented with his natural musk. He removed his hand, replacing it with his own organ. He slipped steadily and gently into the young mortal,causing him to cry out slightly. He kissed him, whispering words of love and comfort, as he opened him up further. Without instruction, Amadeo wrapped his legs back around his waist, giving Marius the opportunity to pick the boy up while he was still straddling him, impaled upon him. He placed another round of kisses on his face before turning his attention to the two erect nipples on his chest. He suckled one and then the other, causing a flush to come to the boy. He moaned out his passion.  
Marius felt Amadeo moving on top of him, starting the motion slowly. He allowed this. The mortal would be able to tell his limits better than the vampire could at first. As the rhythm sped up the Roman began to push into the boy as well. Pleasure and ecstasy flooded the being on top of him. The pace sped up until he couldn't hold it anymore. "I die from this.." He heard the boy whisper, sending himself over the edge. He layed them both down on the bed, caressing and kissing the flesh of his pupil and lover. The sweat that broke out over him was tinted in blood. He realized quickly that Amadeo had started kissing the places he could see the visible tint on his shoulders and face. "Ah, so you've figured it out already?" He asked in a whisper. "Is this not the same nectar you gave me in passion? Is this not the sensation I feel inside me still?" The words shocked him.Damaged he may be, but he was quick of wit as well. "This doesn't frighten you?" "Sir, you saved me. Nothing about you could frighten me." It was blunt and he couldn't help but laugh. He was indeed innocent,and now that innocence was his. He'd fulfilled the undisclosed desire in both their hearts.


End file.
